Sleeping Handsome
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Dirk and Ivan had both fallen inlove with the same girl; Anita. Knowing that his brother loves her, Dirk doesn't say anything. One night, Dirk has a nightmare and Ivan finds out, then the next day, he won't wake up from the nightmare. How will he wake up?


**There's not many DirkXAnita fanfictions so I decided to make one! :D (Considering that I married him in Harvest Moon Grand Bazzar) It's DirkXAnita, one-sided of IvanXAnita. Conatins a little upgrade of ivan's Yellow Heart Event. Okay now, stop reading my stupid messages and read the story already - -"**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ivan!" called Anita. She noticed her friend seemed troubled. "Huh? Oh, hi Anita..." he sighed. He went back to looking at the river. "Is... something wrong?" she asked him. "Yes... you see... Um... I scolded Dirk the other day. I really lost my temper and I acted harsher then I should have been... Now I feel terrible..." he explained. Dirk had told her earlier the day that Ivan had scolded him harshly. He said that he even cried when Ivan left. Anita looked at Ivan. He was very depressed over this. <em>Say something Anita. <em>she thought to herself. "Sometimes it happens..." she said quietly. "Yes... your right Anita. I should go and apologize to him," he said more cheerfully. "Thanks for cheering me up but, the fact remains that I was too harsh." he continued. "I think that's the best thing to do right now," she said with a big smile on her face. Ivan stepped closer to Anita, their faces only inches apart. Anita started to feel uneasy and swallowed. "Anita, talking to you always make me feel better," Ivan said, looking into her amethyst eyes with his own amethyst eyes. He leaned closer to her, blush crepted across his face. "Anita I... Oh, nevermind..." he chuckled as he pulled away. Anita stood there shocked. Or scared, was a better word to describe it. "I must go now, Anita. Good-bye," he said, waving his hand. But as he passed her, he kissed her cheek. "Uh... Yeah! I ha-have to g-go to! B-bye!" Anita called as she raced off. _I __NEED__ to tell Dirk._

Anita ran to the river, where Dirk would usual be at that time of day. "Dirk! Dirk, Dirk, Dirk, Dirk, Dirk!" she yelled as a boy in red appeared into her vision. "Huh? Anita! What's wrong?" he asked frantically. She ran up to him panting. She placed a hand on one of her knees and bent over, catching her breath. The other hand was up in the air, giving Dirk the "Hold on, one minute" signal with her index finger. She caught her breath and looked into the boys emerald green eyes. They always reminded her of a cat's eyes, her favorite animal. Dirk grabbed Anita's shoulders with his hands and looked sternly at her. "Anita. Tell me what's wrong." he ordered. Her cheeks turned pinkish at his touch. Dirk didn't notice, he was more concern about what Anita had to tell him. "It's Ivan... I think he likes me..." she whispered. "How do you know?" he asked her. "Well... I found him at the bridge in town. He looked sad. I talked to him and he explained what he did to you the other day. I told him that everyone loses their temper every once in a while to cheer him up. It worked. Then, he came close to me. Too close for my comfort. He was going to say something but he changed his mind. He was blushing while doing so too. As Ivan was leaving..." she paused and swallowed loudly. "He kissed my cheek..." she whispered so lowly he could bearly make out what she said. But he did. The brunette boy's eyes widen at her as his grip on her shoulders loosened. Dirk looked away. "He doesn't just like you Anita..." he whispered, sad crept into his tone. "He's in love with you..." Her eyes widen. "Ho-how do yo-you know?" she cried. "He talks about you in his sleep..." he mumbled. Truth is, this boy was also deeply in love with this girl. Of course, he never could get the courage to tell her.

"Oh... What are we going to do...?" she whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "Well um... What if Ivan asks me out? Or worse, proposes to me?" Dirk flinched at her words. _Proposes to me, _repeated in his mind. "You'll have to tell him the truth." he said after a long period of silence. "But... I don't want to hurt his feelings if he do..." she looked sadly at the ground. "It's either break his heart by telling the truth or break his heart by telling a lie," he said sternly. "Yeah.. your right Dirk..." She looked at him. "I'm so glad your my best friend," she said happily. He nodded his head in agreement. "Well, it's getting late now. We should be getting home before it gets too late," said Anita, looking at the now darken sky. "Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Dirk called as he walked towards the town.

"No... Anita... Don't leave me..." whispered a voice. "No... Ivan... Leave her alone... She's mine..." it whispered again. Ivan woke up and heard a voice whispering sadly. _Whispering with pain in his voice. _"Anita... Please... Don't leave me... For Ivan..." it continued whispering. "Huh...? Hello?" called Ivan as he sat up in his bed. "Anita... Stay with me... I love you..." Ivan followed the voice into the room across from his room. _Dirk's room. _"Aniiitaaa..." the voice groaned. Ivan tip-toed over to Dirk's bed. Dirk was tossing back and forth and thrashed about. He was covered in sweat. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Dirk was having a nightmare. Ivan watched his brother worriedly. "Anita... No Ivan... No...!" he whispered and moaned. Ivan was taken a back. _Dirk is having a nightmare about Anita and... me?_ he thought. "Anita..." Tears started falling onto his unconscious face. "Please Anita, I love you..." Ivan's eyes widen in shock and hurt. _How __**DARE**__ he fall in love with the same girl I'm in love with. _Ivan raised his hand to hit Dirk, but he stopped. He stared at his face. The pain he seemed to be going through, it was hurtful for Ivan to watch. He sighed. _I guess it's up to Anita to decide who gets her... _"Dirk... Dirk...! Wake up...!" Dirk clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes even tighter. "Dirk..." Dirk shot up like a lightning bolt breathing heavily. His eyes were wide open as they darted every which way. "Dirk, are you okay? I woke up and heard you moaning. You seemed to be having a nightmare," explained Ivan. Dirk swallowed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'm okay..." he whispered. "What was it about? Do you remember?" asked Ivan, hoping he'd tell the truth. Dirk went silent. "No..." he mumbled. _He does know, he just don't want to tell me... Maybe because he thinks it might hurt my feelings?_ "Well, we should be getting to bed. Night Dirk," called Ivan as he walked back to his room. "Night..." Dirk drowsily called back.

"Morning Dirk," Ivan greeted as his little brother entered the room. Dirk looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and had trouble keeping them open. "Dirk? Are you okay? You look tired..." observed Ivan. Dirk just moaned in responce. He sat at the table and rested his head on his arms. "Dirk... Maybe you should get to bed..." suggested the now worried Ivan. "I'm fine..." Dirk muttered. "Just had a rough night last night..." he explained. Ivan sighed. The front door, not to mention the only door of the house, opened. "Morning Ivan! Morning Dirk!" called a female. _Anita. _"Ah, good morning Anita." Ivan waved from the kitchen. "Hey, what's wrong with Dirk?" asked Anita, looking at Dirk. "He seemed to have had a hard time sleeping last night," explained Ivan. "Oh..."

Ivan sighed and looked at his brother. "Look Dirk, you can't be falling asleep on the kitchen table," he scolded. Dirk only moaned in reponce and got up weakly. He walked over into the library and sat on one of the couches. "Urgh... Dirk! Not on the couches either!" he scolded again. No responce. "Dirk?" Ivan called. Still no responce. He and Anita walked over to the three seater couch to find Dirk lying up against the arm of it, asleep. He held his hat loosely in his left hand which hung over the edge of the couch. Dirk's other hand layed flat against his chest, which slowly lifted and fell. Dirk's hair slightly covered his eyes that were closed and his mouth formed a little frown, which was oblivious to Ivan and Anita. He was quietly breathing from his nose, his nostrils slightly moved in and out everytime he inhaled and exhaled. Anita's face grew pinkish as he saw the boy sleeping peacefully. _He looks so cute when he sleeps... _she thought. All Ivan did was sigh in fustration. "Okay fine... You win this time Dirk!" he finally said.

Ivan and Anita stood there watching him sleep until Ivan broke the silence. "Um Anita... There's something I have to tell you," Ivan mumbled. Anita's heart skipped a beat. "Uh... okay..." she said. "Let's go over in the kitchen before we accidently wake up Dirk," he suggested. She nodded and followed Ivan into the kitchen. "So, what is it that you have to tell me Ivan...?" she asked nervously. "Well, it's about Dirk," he began. She loosened a bit. Ivan sighed. "He's fallen for you Anita..." he muttered. "Huh? Fallen for me? What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean... fallen in love with you. Deeply in love at that fact," he chuckled at the end. Her face grew red. "How d-do you kn-know for su-sure?" she stuttered. "Well..." he started. "Last night, I woke up to the sound of someone whispering and moaning in pain. Emotional pain, I mean. Well, I got up to investigate and... It was Dirk. He was having a nightmare..." Ivan looked at the floor. "He was mumbling a few words. Not full sentences but a few words at a time. But, there was one full sentence he said..." he continued. "What did he say?" she asked. Ivan sighed. "These are his exact words, _'Please Anita, I love you...'_" Ivan repeated the words. Her face went crimson red. "But... I don't understand... why was he begging?" she asked, confused. Ivan chuckled. "I trust he already told you?" he asked. "Told me what?" "How I feel about you..." he mumbled. Her face went red once again. "Yes... why?" "Well... I figure his nightmare was about me and you... He was pleading you not to leave him for... me... He even said that your his, as if he was talking to me," he chuckled. Anita's face went so red that Ivan swore that all her blood was in her head. "I-I don't kn-know what t-to say I-Ivan," she stuttered. Ivan chuckled. "It's okay, you have plenty of time."

They heard a moan coming from the library. "Oh no... Not again Dirk..." Ivan whispered. They walked over to the couch where Dirk slept. He was having another nightmare. Dirk started to thrash back and forth. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his teeth clenched together. His hands formed fists. Dirk started to sweat and breath heavily. "Drik!" Anita shreiked. "Wake up! Wake up!" It was no use. He would not wake up. "Ivan! Do something!" she screamed. "Like what? I don't know how to wake him up!" he yelled. Dirk thrashed and moaned really loud as if he was in pain. _He __was__ in pain. Emotional pain. _"Dirk! Wake up! Please wake up!" Anita begged. It looked like it only caused him more pain. The door flung opened. "Hello? Is everyone okay? I heard some yelling and moaning in here," said a voice. _Felix. _Anita looked at him through her teary eyes. "Anita? Are you okay? Who was the one moaning?" he asked worridly. "It's Dirk, sir. He's having a horrible nightmare that causing him pain, emotional pain, and he won't wake up..." explained Ivan. "Do you know why he's having this nightmare?" he asked as he walked over to see Dirk. "Yes... I do..." he answered sadly. "Well, explain please," Felix asked kindly. Ivan sighed. "Well, me and Dirk are in love with the same girl..." Anita blushed but looked away. "Dirk knew I was in love with her for a very long time, but I only found out recently how much he really felt about her... It seems the nightmares are about me stealing this girl away from him, and it's causing him a lot of emotional pain. If I knew how much he was in love with her, I would have back out..." he explained. "Oh... Very well..." he mumbled.

Anita stroked Dirk's hair and cheeks to try to calm him down. Surprisingly, it helped. Felix took notice of this. "This 'girl' you two fell in love with, who is she?" Felix asked, eyeing Anita. "Well uh..." Ivan stuttered. "It's me..." Anita answered Felix's question. Felix chuckled. "And every other girl would be begging for two hot guys to fall in love with them," he winked. It made Anita and Ivan blush. Even Dirk's cheeks turned redish. She looked sadly at the thrashing boy. "Oh Dirk... why won't you wake up...?" she asked him softly. "Hmm... I'm not into fairy tales but, this reminds me of 'Sleeping Beauty'," said Felix, rubbing his chin. "Remember? She was casted into an enternity of sleep. But then a prince came and kissed her awake. This is almost the opposite. The prince is put into an endless sleep, er dream in this case, and the girl of his dreams must... kiss him awake." Anita blushed at Felix. "But-" she started. "Hey, I was only saying," Felix cut her off. "You know, as crazy as it sounds, it might as well give it a try," chuckled Ivan. Anita blushed even harder. "But, but...!" "Aw c'mon, it's worth a shot," insisted Felix. Anita sighed in defeat. "Fine..." she agreed.

Anita blushed furiously as she inched closer to Dirk. She swallowed. "Well... Here goes nothing..." she mumbled as her lips touched Dirk's. It was tricky pinning him down because he kept thrashing about but she finally got him still as she sat on his chest, holding his shoulders down with her hands. She finally had to break for air, as much as she didn't want to, she had to breath. The kiss was a lot more then she expected. Anita wanted more but, she knew she couldn't. With a sigh, Anita shifted so she could get off of Dirk. As she was about to push herself off, she was stopped by something grapping ahold of her waist. _Dirk. _Anita gasped. Dirk moaned and whispered something. "I love you Anita..." Her eyes widen as she heard those words. She never thought that Dirk would acutally say 'Anita' and 'I love you' in one sentence unless 'don't' was in between 'I' and 'love' or 'Anita' and 'I'. The next thing that any knew was that they were kissing again. They broke for air. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself..." mumbled Dirk. Anita giggled and pressed her lips back onto Dirk's. This suprised him a bit but eagerly returned the kiss. "Maybe we should leave..." suggested Felix. "Yeah..." agreed Ivan. The two left Anita and Dirk for privacy.

Ivan sighed as they walked outside. Felix put a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Ivan." He smiled. "You really think so?" asked Ivan. "I know so," he chuckled. "Besides, you never know, you may find someone else..." he said as he gestured towards Freya. Ivan laughed. "Yes, you never know..." he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lmao, Felix is so awesome XD Yes, Ivan was a bit harsh to try to hit his brother like that but ._." Anyway, reviews are nice :D Tell me if you like my IvanXAnitaXDirk fanfiction :D Review! :D<strong>


End file.
